Sealand A Country?
by IheartItaly
Summary: Sealand tries to prove that he's a country. But he only convences Italy.


Hetalia: Sealand. A Country?

As a whistle horn blew over the ocean, a boy of 12 runs across the deck with his arms out like a plane. His eyes were blue, hair was blonde, and he wore a sailors outfit. He ran to the side of the ship and stared out into the ocean-blue sea. A soft breeze blew his blonde hair. This ship was apparently his 'country'.

"Hello. I'm Sealand. The world's smallest nation. I'm so small, in fact, because my populace is only four people."

Sealand sat in front of a table drinking some juice. He was kicking his feet back and forth underneath the table. He had a big smile on his face.

"There is a world meeting today, and all the nations are suppose to come. And sense I'm a country, I need to be there as well. Perhaps I should say hi to everyone." He said to himself. He noticed Romano walk bye. He lifted up his hand in a wave.

"Hello, I like your tie!" He said. But the Southern Italy just ignored him and continued walking. Sealand stared after him.

"Well, that was a bit rude." Little did Sealand know, Romano was ignoring him for a reason.

"Stupido ninito." Romano said to himself. He chose to ignore Sealand. He heard him, but he pretended like he didn't. Sealand went back to drinking his juice, but he realized something.

"That's right! Nobody recognize me because they don't think I'm an actual country yet. I'm probably being too quiet too." He said. He notice Japan walk by. Sealand smiled again and waved to him.

"Hi! It's a lovely day, isn't it!?" He said loudly. Japan stopped and looked over at Sealand. He nodded in respect slightly. Then he turned and walked away. Sealand had a confused look on his face.

"What's with everyone today? They're all so rude." He noticed Lithuania, "That guy looks like he'll listen to me." He walked up to him. "Excuse me! But what must I do to become a country?" Lithuania stared at him.

"What's that? You want to become a country? But you're so little." He said.

"I may be small, but I've got a big heart!" Sealand said proudly.

"A big heart? You fool. It takes more than good passion to become a country." Lithuania said. He bent down to Sealand and put his hands on his shoulders.

"You should know that other countries will try to invade you. They could take away your home and make you their servant. Just like Russia." He said. Russia stood a few feet away from them. Dark purple smoke arose around him and he was thinking evil thoughts about what to do with Lithuania. Lithuania noticed Russia staring at him.

"Kol, Kol, Kol." Russia chanted. Lithuania screamed.

"I've got to get out of here!" and he ran away. Russia slowly followed him. Sealand's face feel.

"I didn't think about invading countries." He said. Suddenly, someone bumped into him.

"Opes, sorry. I don't want to be late or Germany will kill me." Said an Italian voice. Sealand looked up at him. Then his eyes sparkled.

"It's Italy. The Northern one!" He said to himself. Italy noticed Sealand staring at him admirably. Italy stared at him.

"Um, can I help you?" He said.

"You're Italy, right?" Sealand said excitedly. Italy smiled.

"That's right! You're a cute kid. Where's your parents?" He said. Sealand's face feel.

"I'm here for the world meeting." He said. Italy patted him on the head.

"A kid like you? Come on now, where's your parents?" Italy said. Sealand felt his temperature rising. Italy realized something.

"Sorry, but I've got to run! I don't want to be late for the meeting." He began to walk away. Sealand turned to face the country walking away and said,

"You pat me on the head like I'm a little kid! But I'm not just a kid! I'm Sealand! I'm a country!" He said. Italy stopped and turned to look at him. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Your a...country?"

"That's right! I'm the smallest one."

"But I never heard of you." Italy said.

"I'm not known to most. Some people don't even think I'm a country." Sealand said, putting his hands on his hips.

"A country? Get out of the town!" Italy said. Sealand nodded.

"That's right! Sealand's the name! And countring is my game!" He said. He began to tell Italy about how his country was founded, but Germany walked up to them. He grabbed Italy's ear and dragged him into the conference room.

"Owww! Germany!" Italy wailed.

"Don't talk to zat kid. He's not a real country." Germany told him.

"Yes he is! He said so!" Italy said.

"Nein, his so called 'country' was only a small part of territory. He ist not independent."

"All right, Dudes! Let's get this meeting started already!" America said.

"Wait a sec. I get the funny feeling we're missing someone." Britain said, "Canada, are you here?"

"Yup!" Canada squealed.

"I'm here!" Italy said.

"I'm here ass well." Germany said.

"Hai." Japan said.

"Hahaha! America's here and that's all that matters!" America said.

"Hold on, where's China?" Russia asked. "I am not seeing him."

"Wait a sec." Britain said. He walked over to Canada and he tore off his hair!

"Oww! What did you do that for!?" Said a child's voice. It was Sealand in disguise.

"I knew it was you. Why don't you go home and watch Anime?" Britain said. America started to laugh.

"HAHAHA! Great joke, Brit!"

"America, I'm trying to lecture here." Britain frowned at the loud country. He picked up Sealand and tossed him out of the conference room.

"Why don't you go have fun at Sea World?" He said as he shut the door. Sealand had landed on his butt and he pouted.

"Why does Britain have to be so mean? I remember when he was a fun pirate. I wonder why he gave up that life? I wish I could prove to everyone that I'm a country." He said.

"I know how you feel." Said Canada, "Nobody notices that I'm around either."

"I just have to try harder!" Sealand said as he ran away, not noticing Canada.

"Doesn't anyone listen to me!?" Canada cried.

End.


End file.
